Domestic Bliss
by GGGV
Summary: Joe and Natalie settle down into a comfortable domestic routine but Joe is going to change that.
1. Chapter 1

Natalie and Jason have quietly filed for divorce. There will be no lengthy bitter fight for assets or property. He'll keep the house in Albany for appearances and she'll get 80% of the liquid assets. His new job as senator will have cash rolling in so he has no problem giving her a little extra. Natalie knows that Jason's generosity was mostly fueled by guilt. It's enough for her to start fresh and maintain some semblance of her former lifestyle.

It's been two weeks since Natalie moved in with Joe. His living room was now filled with her entire life in boxes. It looked like a thousand boxes but it was more like 60. They were all pristine and carefully labeled unlike the ones Joe used when he was preparing to move. Except for one ratty unlabeled file storage box.

Joe trying not to let his curiosity get the best of him ignores the boxes for the first few days after the moving company delivered them but he needs to find something. Something that will help him with one of the many surprises he has in store for Natalie. He needs her name, her full name.

Watching while she's asleep wondering if he should just ask her instead of snooping he decides instead to wake her with a kiss. She doesn't move like she has the last 12 days since he started,

"Wakey wakey" he says playfully

Without opening her eyes or moving she says.

"Kiss me again"

So you are awake! Have you been awake all those other mornings?

Maybe?" she says teasingly

So you like been kissed in the morning don't you.

I like lots of things in the morning" as she reaches for Joe's crotch grabbing more than a handful. "Looks like you're ready too"

No no, you have to get up and go to work.

Come on Joe just a quickie" she say begging. Thinking to herself this man has me begging for it again. This has to is it about him that turns her on so much. Maybe its because he's such a fucking caveman and certainly has a club big enough to beat her over the head with. He'sl looking down at her resisting that seductive pouty look.

"It wouldn't be a quickie today baby, you will be late for work, I can promise you that. So you're going to have to go in without this cup Joe." he says whispering in her ear as he lightly licks the lobe.

" I can't believe you're turning down morning nookie" she says in a frustrated tone. "I mean, isn't that the whole point of shackin up?

I actually have some things to do today, some plans, some surprises.

I hate surprises. It's not matching his and her embroidered Sideboob satin jackets is it?

Hahahaha very funny but no and I'm not giving you any hints. Hmmmm matching jackets

With mouth opening wide finger pointing "Joseph don't you dare! You're bent on torturing today aren't you?"

Well if that's the way you see it then okay

Natalie gets out of the bed groaning in frustration and disgust stomping to the shower. Joe heads downstairs to make coffee and little breakfast hoping she'll eat again today. He was shocked when she took a stab at his plate downing a forkful of eggs. She'll eat the fruit but usually nothing else. It was like trying to get a finicky child to eat.

Joe had a little extra time before Natalie came downstairs to breakfast so he decided to take a peek in that ratty old box. Upon opening it he finds Jason and Natalie wedding book, she was a beautiful bride. Assorted vacation pictures. She looks happy and hopes to see her smile like that again someday. His plans today might be exactly the thing to do it. But who is he kidding, she's hard to please but he'll give it a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Piles and piles of old pictures and so unbelievably organized. She doesn't like anything out of order or sloppy and right now her life is just that. A bunch of headshots and modeling portfolios from some brief but lucrative runway work she did in her college years. That's how she met Jason at an afterparty. He likes tall girls and she likes handsome ambitious men. It seemed right at the time but clearly their relationship was more superficial than they realized. Joe fumbles through the and find the childhood photos, the photo that reveal the body she hated so much. A documentation of her most painful years. The years when she was a fat kid and teenager. Looking at her it's hard to believe Natalie was once overweight Joe thinks she's adorable and feels sad that she's gone through much in her childhood.

He fumbles through the box a little deeper to find what he was looking all along, something with her name on it. Her marriage license. He'll have to settle for that even though he was hoping for her birth certificate. It'll do because there finds what he's always wondered about, what he always afraid to ask. Why would she keep Jason's last name? What was so bad about…..

_**Natalie Simone Hunsburger**_

Fascinated by all he's found in this small box Joe loses track of time when he's suddenly jolted back to reality by the sound of her voice at the top of the stairs, by the fear of being caught snooping. Quickly he places the lid back onto the old box.

"Joe why are so quiet down there?" She asks with suspicion

"Uh uh i'm checking emails on my phone babe" as he rushes to position himself in the kitchen

Natalie entering the kitchen " I'll just have fruit no eggs today and have you seen my travel mug?" she barks impatiently as he hands it to her

Sorry about this morning Nat, I'll call you at lunch …...alright?

Oh okay and what's with all these damn tomatoes? Did you get them on sale or something or is this part of your surprise? God I hope it's not an Italian dinner because that would be a total surprise from an Italian" she pecks him on the mouth and head for the door " don't forget to call me" her voice trailing off

I won't, later babe

She's so down that he's not sure any of his plans will cheer her up but being who he is and not leaving well enough alone Joe keeps moving forward. He's determined to give natalie a new life at the risk of rejection. Maybe this is just a rebound relationship for her but he'll take her for as long as she'll have him.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie looks at the pile of paperwork on her desk and begins to feel lost and depressed, now the very thing that annoyed her earlier is something to look forward to ...Joe's surprise. After hours of paperwork she has break and tries to imagine what Joe might be up to when Linda slithers into her office.

-"Well I see you were here bright and early today. As I recall you were ten minutes late yesterday. Don't let playing house with that asshole Joe get you fired." she spits still pissed that Joe chose that camel over her. " Actually you're only still here as a favor to Jason." she says to shock Natalie. " Yep that's right, In exchange for not firing your fucking ass Sen. Figueroa will make sure we getting some much needed funding.

Natalie's phone vibrates. It's a text from Joe to meet him in the parking lot at lunch. She takes a quick peek.

-Is that your loser boyfriend? Linda says with gleeful disdain

\- With her best poker face she acts as if Linda said nothing. " Linda is there something you need, I'm really busy right now!" with fury building up inside her gut she takes a deep breath. " You mean that loser with the big dick that makes me come at least twice before leaving me breathless fucks me five way to sunday leaving sore and walking funny for two days or the one that makes dinner for me rubs my feet and holds me after he makes love to me half the night so that I can deal with your bullshit?. Go ring up one of your fuckboys and leaving me alone so i can go to lunch.

Linda's eyes dart from side to side with anger as she purses her lips over clenched teeth. Natalie rises from from her chair grabbing her bag eyes rolling. " remember your lunch is one hour" Linda grunts with index finger pointing, Natalie snaps back "what you going to do fire me? Oh wait you can't. '' Linda walks out with a look impending revenge saying. " Not yet ".

Natalie meets Joe who's waiting in the parking lot so as to avoid him seeing Linda. Her day is feeling crappy and hopefully lunch away from that hellhole will help. Unlike in the past, Joe's face has become a welcoming sight these days and now wondering what he's up to with goofy grin of his.

Aw Joe we're not going to have a quickie in the car are we because I'm not really feeling it right now.

No no I want to show you something" holding her by the wrist.

Well ...what is it? She says impatiently

We have to drive there, it's only fifteen minutes away. I also got a green smoothie for you.

"These things are loaded with sugar" brushing it away with her hand.

"Well this one isn't. It has kale, spinach, cucumber, kiwi, ginger and lemon. Oh and some of those chia seed things you like. Like a salad in cup. Just eat a fucking salad. I don't get.

It's not that bad Joe, you're acting like it's liver and onions. Thanks for getting me out of that place, That witch Linda is watching me like a hawk these days. As much she hates you she still jealous. Hmmmmm you seem to have that effect on women.

It worked on you" he says teasingly

Shut up and drive to wherever the hell it is we're going. What is that clinking noise in the trunk? Clearly the surprise isn't a new car". In her typical comedic insulting tone.

Joe chuckles unmoved by her crankiness. He's used to it by now because it's just a facade but it's still entertaining. She looks a radio ready to change the station like she always does but stops. She's exhausted after the earlier exchange with Linda, she has no more fight left at the moment. Traveling east towards to the better part of town she can't figure out what Joe could possibly be up to. Natlie recognises the area having wanted a home there but never got the chance. After all, Jason had been elected and Albany had bigger and better digs. Then to her surprise Joe turns into a gated community and she remains silent staring at the brass lettering on the wall that said Willow Lake Estate.

Here we are" Joe says with a bit finality.

Willow Lake? What are we doing Joe? Daring not to think the unthinkable, that she may get something she's always wanted before her dreams were derailed.

Looking into her eyes with sincerity, "I want to show you something".

"I don't feel like window shopping open houses Joe" sounding defeated.

" Who said anything about window shopping" Joe says dangling a set of keys in front of her genuinely surprised face. "Well here's your surprise. It's ours".

Wait. What? How do you even think to buy a house without a job? Joe, no, I can't let you do this. You have to think about your future" sounding guilty and concerned shaking her head in disbelief.

This IS my future...YOU are my future" he says caressing her face watching the tears welling up. " Besides I already signed the papers and don't worry it's not in your name ...for now".

Tears streaming down her face tempted to say I love you but she leans over to kiss Joe instead. They go inside walking hand in hand. It's everything she wanted, not too big like the one in Albany or too small like Joe's place which was actually growing on her. It was just right.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at her desk feeling energized and hopeful after the not so little lunchtime surprise she begins to plough through the remainder of her paperwork as if an anchor has been taken from around her neck. That feeling won't last for long with Linda making a B-line for her office hoping to catch Natalie returning late from lunch. Suddenly she catches faint hint of perfume and feels a breeze coming through the open door. It's Linda sporting a face that's both surprised and disappointed to find her back from lunch.

"Wow and with five minutes to spare. I mean how long could a burger and fries take to eat anyways" She says trying not to sound interested. "Without a job, well you know. Oh I have something for you"

Tucked under her arm is thick folder filled with paperwork. Natalie knows exactly where it will land ...on her desk. Hopes of sneaking out early are gone. With a smile Linda plopped down the folder dramatically and hard enough to blow her hair back.

-"This should keep you busy for a while," she says with satisfaction.

-"I'll see what I can do" leaning back with her arms crossed.

-" Well I need you to familiarize yourself with a new inmate population. They are, how you

say ..exotic" with her eyes wide open and joker like smile. " I'm thinking of assigning you

This new population"

-" Fine. I'll take a look at it, now leave and take that awful perfume with you. " she says

while watching Linda try to contain herself.

It was a two inch thick folder full of the new ICE detention center inmate paperwork. Her shoulders dropped at the thought of a new task on top of all the work that was already clogging her desk daily. She knew that there was no way she'd to be expected to finish in one day. Linda was clearly fucking with her but she didn't let it show. She'd finish out the day getting through nearly half of the documents. Knowing that Joe is home waiting for her is the motivation she needs to stay focused and positive but she's also irritated because he's always doing something unexpected.

Joe has all four burners on the stove going as the smell of tomato sauce fills the house Empty glass jars sitting alongside the stove are waiting to be filled with his family"s traditional marinara sauce. It smells like Sunday when his mother made dinner after mass. He's almost forgotten what it was like to have a regular family dinner since his ex Lisa left him. He begins to fill the jars with the liquid aromas of his childhood. The Litchfield Food Festival is this weekend and he wants to win the contest for best family recipe and possible sell a few jars to local market. The growing market for for small batch and local foods could be just what he needs to start fresh with the job search not panning out. He watches her walk through the door as she's hit with the heat and smells from the kitchen.

"Hey babe" he yells out from the kitchen keeping his distance from her potential

venomous tirades. He's thinking "_ my god I live with this woman and now I'm afraid to_

_piss her off, this is definitely a relationship". _

"Jesus Joe what's going on that kitchen and why is so damn hot in here? she snaps

walking towards the kitchen.

"From the smell of things I wasn't wrong about what's for dinner and it better be gluten

free pasta_!"_

" Actually this is not for dinner, I have other plans"

" Thank god By the way, why so much? I mean that pot is the size of caldron. You can

cook an entire dog in that thing" she says with a smirk

"Well that's my other surprise. I'm going to sell it" he pauses waiting for insults

" Joe that's a great idea. That food festival is coming up"

Interrupting her " Babe I'm way ahead of you. I can't believe you didn't insult me"

He grabs her by the waist looking into her eyes, knowing that it melts her icy stares and plants a gentle kiss her pouty full lips. Her body softens and she begins to rub his chest.

" You know, you look kinda sexy in that apron" she says seductively

" I remember you looking pretty hot in nothing but an apron once or twice" as he

moves her hair back exposing her long slender neck. He kisses her just below

her earlobe.

" I want it now" she says reaching under the apron. " You did something really nice for

me today, it was more than nice. You didn't have to buy a new house, I would have

lived anywhere so long as I with you. Why couldn't I have met you ten years ago.

They both know that they were different people not so long ago. She probably wouldn't have spit in his direction even if he were on fire. He would have just admired her from a distance but he knows one thing for sure and that is if given a chance he would have never let her go. At this point her wishful thinking is just a mask for regrets and time lost and she's quietly promising not waste anymore precious time.

" I want a baby" she whispers softly

" A baby? With me? he says genuinely shocked

" No with the UPS guy, of course you ...you idiot" she say in a flustered tone. " and

please stop with the self hating attitude it makes me angry because I think you have

a lot of potential. You just need ...the right person to bring it out.

" I like when say nice things to me, hell I like when say mean things to me" he

says getting aroused pulling at the zipper on her skirt. " Is that person you?"

" We're talking way too much, just fuck me already" she grunts reaching down his

sweatpants feeling his fullness in her comparatively small hand.

She pushes his down on the couch falling on top of him. They start pulling at one another's clothes throwing them across the coffee table. Positioned on top she slowly slides down onto his steely erection letting out a soft moan as if she's slipped into warm bath. Her hair falls forward covering most of her face but he can still see those lips begging to be kissed through her silky mane. As she rocks back and forth grinding her hips he reaches up to gently pull her mouth to his. It's a slow wet deep kiss and it makes him want to be deeper inside her. Grabbing her by the hips he flips over with her now beneath him. She wraps her long legs around his back like a python on its prey. He knows she's not letting go and she wants it rough and hard only the way he can give it to her.

Sweat from his forehead drips down his face as the salty drops on his tongue. Her back arches upwards seeking relief from heat. Hot sweaty animal sex was something new for her. He pounded her like he was death row and she was his finally wish. They were slippery from sweat and it aroused her to point where she began biting him. He threw her over the edge of the couch with her ass up and finished in his dominant position. They came together in yet another soul draining orgasm.

Their sexual compatibility took them both by surprise not only when they were having just angry hook up sex but when they slowed down to make love. It was like they were each others perfect fit in every way. Unlike with Jason she doesn't have to work so hard to reach an orgasm anymore it's almost a guarantee with Joe. He's a pleaser and pleasing women comes naturally for him. Things are different for him too, she stirs something deep inside his soul. He is absolutely and completely in love with her and it scares him to death. The last time he put his heart on the line it was obliterated


	5. Chapter 5

He fell back onto the sofa breathless with her head in the niche just below his ear. She playfully kissed his neck and blowing raspberries into his damp skin. Even though this annoys him he loves it when she's silly and relaxed so he lets her continue. Feeling comfortable and safe she rubs his bare chest. She hasn't verbally expressed her feelings but right now her actions speak louder than words.

\- Have you thought of any names yet?" she says

-"For the baby?" he says

-"No. The sauce, stay focused! It has to sound like appetizing and genuine." she

says

-"I have a few names but I haven't decided yet." in an unsure tone.

-"Well, what are they?

-" Okay, what do you think of Joe's or Caputo's marinara?

-"Nah, sounds like you're all mobbed up"

He chuckles "What do you know about mobbed up? Although I did have one cousin

that was always away "traveling"

-"l lived with a politician, remember? She scoffed

-"Alright what about Mama's or Mrs Caputo?

-"Now you're on the right track. Mama's sounds like an old grandma or mother and

Mrs is like a mother or you know…...a

-he interjects " or a wife" he says with those eyes he gives her that make her weak

Her eyes lit up with a bit of happiness but mostly nervousness. Quickly getting up she inadvertently grabs his t-shirt and put it on. Joe's heart sank, he thinks he just blew it as her face changes from poorly disguised joy to one of suspicion. She's noticed a box slightly open, the box Joe went through earlier.

-"Joe have you moved any of my boxes and by that I mean one in particular" she

says slowly with teeth clenched

-"I wasn't snooping babe but I guess….." he says in a fading voice.

-"Yeah you were invading my privacy for whatever the fuck the reason was. Joe

you and I have strangely enough always been honest with each other, let's not

start doing things differently." she says sincerely.

-"You're right" nodding his head in agreement " but i was for a good reason.

-"ugh! What reason could that possibly be? Throwing her head back rolling her

eyes.

-"I needed information something very important. Listen the moment you came

to live with me I wanted it to be forever and that means things like being

together in more than a physical way."

-"What exactly are you saying?"she says rolling her eyes

-"It's not romantic but I want to make you my beneficiary in my will and life

Insurance."

-"You're damn right it's not romantic. We've just gotten together and you're

talking about dying on me already?"she says looking worried

-"Hey I think it's perfect timing considering you just asked for a baby. We're

not kids anymore and I'm going to waste time dancing around my feelings

for you.

-"Okay so we want to be together, but sometimes it feels too soon." she says

-"Does it? I mean we've been doing this for sometime now. Even before you

had problems with Jason and before we became lovers there was some

thing there and I don't mean hatred.

-"Alright, do it but after my divorce is final I won't exactly be broke you know.

you don't have to take care of me.

-"No I don't, but I want to"

Joe and Natalie always butted heads at work. It was a combination of flirtation and denial that they secretly had a crush on each other. She seemed unapproachable but always made time to let him vent. She actually loved that he wanted to make the women in the prison more comfortable. How can she resist a man like that, surely if he has the opportunity he'll do the same for her.

-"So you saw my fat pictures?" she says with a look of shame

-"I thought you looked adorable" he says holding her hand "In fact I wouldn't

mind if that cute little ass of yours had a little more meat on it.

-"In your dreams beer can. Nothing will ever be fat on this body ever again,

well maybe for a baby but then that's it. When I was a kid three girls tortured

me constantly calling me Fatalie Natalie and Fat Nat" she recalls with her

eyes closing to slits.

-"Nat you're not that kid anymore, you're a hot sexy woman now. I saw the

modeling headshots too." he says with a glint in his eyes.

-trying to contain herself she says "So fucking nosey and I guess you know

my full name too .

-"Yeah, so, what's the big deal? Shrugging his shoulders

-"Those three bitches took my entire name and made it an insult. Shit, kids

can be so creative when they bully each other. For three years instead of

Natalie Simone Hunsbuger I was Fatalie Some more Hamburger.

-"Oh shit, that's pretty damn creative" he chuckled

-"See, that's why I planned on keeping Figueroa, but then you turned it

i nto Fagueroa" she says with a slight smile showing him that she's

forgiven him for that previous insult.

Natalie always wanted a relationship like her parents. They were hopelessly in love with one another to the point where she and her brother Eric sometimes felt neglected. Her mother Martine Francois was a vibrant and sexy French Canadian pastry chef. All the French cliches applied, wine swirling, cheese eating, chain smoking and stylishly dressed, her mother lit up a room upon entering. She had the nerve to be tall and naturally thin. Her father Nathan an international corporate attorney never had a chance when they first met while skiing on winter break in Killington Vermont. They met up every weekend to hit the slopes and the sheets. It wasn't long after the winter season ended that her older brother Eric was on the way and they married in late spring.

Natalie's dislike of French food started with her tasting samples as a child when her mother cooked. As she grew fatter her mother would feed her more and kiss her chubby ruddy cheeks saying "mon cheri" or "mon duex bebe". She idolizes her mother and happily watched her own body morph into the tall slender silhouette she admired as a child. She was hoping hoping to have a fun jet setting life like her parents who split their time between the States, Quebec, Montreal and of course France, Jason ruined all of that. Now she has a chance at a relationship with a man that might be just what she always dreamed of, she just has to get out of her own way.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the kitchen he is neatly packing up his still nameless jars of sauce for the food festival coming up. 35 jars of acid reflux as Natalie likes to call it. He's still taking in all the details she's just shared about her family. He never really thought about her family, he just assumed she was hatched. Who knew she had affectionate parents, at times she was as cuddly as a rattlesnake but he knew that was changing by the day. Then he hears the sound of her swearing upstairs. He's afraid to go up to see what he could have done wrong. rifling through his thoughts as he climbs the stairs he comes up blank. She's the bathroom with the door closed so he knocks lightly.

-"Babe is everything okay?' he asks

-"No. No it's not" she replies

-"Open the door so we can talk about whatever it is, whatever I did wrong" he pleads

The door swings open, she was standing in front of him, tears streaming down her face. She wants to embrace him and breakdown but she resists. I mean how could she possibly let herself think that she'd be lucky enough to get pregnant right away. He reached up to touch her face carefully not assuming she'd want a hug but then she fell into his arms weeping.

-"Oh honey, what wrong? Please tell me"

-"I'm late Joe" she mumbled through the tears

-"That's good right, I mean you still want a baby right?"

-"Yeah of course" she says in a shaky voice

-"So….? He say leadingly

-"So this" she said holding up a negative home pregnancy test. "I was hoping to surprise you with a positive test but I guess that's never going to happen. I'm too old for that shit now"

-"Look nowadays we have so many options to start a family and I'll do whatever you want to make this happen. You deserve to be a mother and I'd love it if you were the mother of my children"

-"Children? You'd be lucky to get one out of this decrepit body" she spits with contempt for the time she let slip through her hands.

-"We haven't really starting trying yet. Give it some time"

-"Oh yes we have! We've been fooling around for months and certainly the last two weeks without protection and nothing". She says

-"Well, we have to time sex just right then" he says

-"Joe we've been fucking like rabbits lately, I would think that would get things started."

-"Okay so we'll see a doctor" he says wiping the tears from her face. "Get dressed we're going out for dinner and maybe some dancing"

-"Is this another one of your surprises?" she said with her arms crossed.

-"No it's not, besides have I disappointed you at all today?" He says "Trust me we'll have fun"

The Fox Hunt Country Club is the place to be seen or not seen. The bar is where everyone goes to hobnob and make business deals or to pick an eligible date. Dinner at the club can be for romance with intimate low light setting. It's been a long time since either one of them had been on any kind of a romantic dinner date. Getting table on such short notice is close to impossible but Joe is friends with Anthony the manager an old wrestling teammate. As they arrive she's shocked and impressed that he hasn't taken her to some dive restaurant despite the fact that he told her to wear something nice and he wore a suit.

They order drinks while waiting for their table when Natalie drags him onto the dance floor with Barry Manilow's Copacabana playing. Slow at first but then he puts the moves on her drawing a little attention with their fancy footwork. Just as the song ends she turns to leave the dance floor when Billy Joel's Just the way you are starts to play. He grabs her and gently pulls her back into his arms. Sheepishly she looks at him biting her bottom lip with slight smile. Rhythmically they sway to the melody and look into each other's eyes as he lip syncs the lyrics to her. As she leaned into kiss to him forgetting where they were he gets a tap on the shoulder from Anthony to tell them that their table is ready. They are visibly moved by this growing affection but remain composed enough to make it to the table walking with their fingers still linked together.

-"Are you enjoying yourself babe?" he says looking into her eyes. "If we were home I'd be all over you right now"

-"I'm having a great time, I didn't know you had such good moves outside the bedroom. We'll have to do this again."

-"I bet you came here all the time with ...uh nevermind" stopping mid sentence realizing his mistake.

-"It's okay, you say his name". She says tilting her head smiling."He was always too busy for romance. How do you think I developed this hard shell?"

-"I'm going to keep chiseling away" he said poking at her stomach

The intimacy of the moment was shattered by an unwanted visitor Linda Ferguson. She was standing in front of them smirking with her hands on her hips. Natalie throws her head back and forward letting out a sigh of disgust. Joe gives her an apologetic look and she softly patted his hand. Looking past Linda they see something unimaginable, It's Jason and Gavin five tables away. The bane of Natalie's existence has been consolidated into one room.

-"WOW, you two have no shame canoodling in public with your husband a few tables away" Linda announces with glee.

-"Oh it's no secret that Jason and I are separated, so take your broom and go hover over another table. What are you doing here anyway, who's the unlucky fella?"

-"Still have jokes I see. If you must know I'm here with Jason, we're having a business meeting but for some reason that weird and now very unnecessary campaign assistant Gavin is tagging along. He can't possibly think I'd come on to him, like I would follow you." she rambles on

-"Like you already didn't?" looking at Joe

-"Alright Linda can you please leave? He said sternly

-'Shut the fuck up Joe !" she said through teeth with bulging eyes

Linda's face switches from gloating glow to one of stone cold anger as she watched Natalie giggle and smirk not knowing that there's no chance in hell that Jason would ever hit on her. Right at that moment she realizes she's been pulled in by her hatred for Joe and her inability to control him. When he dumped her and went back to Natalie it brought back the feelings of rejection she'd experienced in her youth. She knew that she was too good for him and he had the gaul to not want her. That was unforgivable. A hand touched her upper back, it was Jason breaking to stride of her verbal onslaught.

-"Hello Natalie, Joe" he says with a polite nod

-"Hi Jason" she said with a bit of warmth in eyes

-"Hey, how's it going Senator" he said respectfully

-"Ah Linda our dinner is waiting. We still have lots to discuss" as they head for their table

-"Hey Jason wait. Can I talk to you, man to man?" ha asks ignoring Natalie's nails digging into his hand.

-"Sure"

-"I want you to know that this isn't some fling, at least not to me.

-"Trust me it isn't for her either. She's a woman with options and she chose you. You must mean a lot to her to turn down job offers downstate in Manhattan. She hates it up here but stayed for my career and now it looks likes she staying for you. Don't hurt her I did enough of that already"

-"You have my word, I won't stop her if she wants to go". He said feeling deflated

-" Maybe one day she'll forgive me. Have you noticed the way she looks at you, she use to look at me like that way. She won't leave you. If you have any dreams that's the woman that will help you get there. She did it for me but don't forget to give her what she wants too. You won't be sorry." he says reaching out to shake Joe's hand.

-"I'm working on it" he says smiling

-"Alright what are you two talking about over here?" she said with her hands on her hips

-"He was just telling me what a lucky man I am" he says looking at her lovingly

-"You bet your ass you are". she said taking his hand mouthing a silent thank you to Jason

With everyone returned to their respective table enjoying their dinner no one in that dining room had idea how nasty a scene could have unfolded that evening if cooler heads had not prevailed. Jason seemed relieved that his soon to be ex-wife was in good capable hands. Linda sat silent slowly ingesting her meal like a predator plotting her next move. Gavin sitting quietly like a little puppy waiting for his daddy to return home. The only thing missing was the local press.

-"I've been meaning to ask you something". She says with apprehension "How are you able to buy this new house without a job?"

-"I'm not destitute you know just frugal" he says almost insulted "Obviously you're not with for my money" he said jokingly

-"Obviously not. Answer the damn question!"

-"Remember my old bandmate from Sideboob, Hank?

-"Oh god that name…. the one that stole your girlfriend."

-"Yeah him. For the last ten years or so since after they made it big he's sent me a check every Christmas. Like that will somehow make up for what he did. Huh, I thought he was feeling generous

-"What? Or guilt, a lot of it". She says sipping wine

-"Naturally at first I thought _**fuck you and your money**_ but then I decided to keep it and money came every year. Turns out it wasn't generosity but copyright credits. I helped write some of their biggest hits. And it's enough to buy us something nice"

-"Wow, that's so amazing but what about the other house?

-"I have a buyer already. A young family starting out, it's time that house got some new memories"

-"If someone would have told me a year ago that we would be together like this I would have told them that they were crazy, but now…." she says looking down at her salad

-"It's not so crazy is it? It's good. '' He says holding her hand

-"Yeah" she says smiling back

Their date night ends without any further drama as they walk hand in hand across the parking lot to the car. She wraps her arm around his holding on tight. He had a huge smile on his face and the feeling happiness floods his body. He reaches for the car door and she squeezes in between. Grabbing the lapels of his jacket she pulls him towards her until their foreheads touch. "What are you doing to me Caputo?" she says. Then her hands find their way inside his jacket onto his chest. He's breathing hard as his hands grip the roof of the car trying not to touch her. He knows she hates this but being in this particular public setting they can't go at like teenagers. "Do you like what I do to you?" he said. Her hands wander down his back to his belt and then he stopped her. "I love what you do to me." she whispered. He kissed her slowly and deep sucking on her plump lips. She was already aroused and ready to wrap her legs around him but there wasn't much he could do since they had already made love earlier. He started thinking about his younger days and how he would have worn her out. He pushes himself away and she begins to giggle. She opens the passenger side door and plops down in the front seat reaching for the radio as if nothing happened. She had finally won one of their teasing games.


	7. Chapter 7

It's 6:30 the next morning and he can't sleep thinking about last night. Although she admitted to being awake before him most mornings he can't believe she's sound asleep today. She's not supposed to be up for another half hour. All the mornings before she would lie in bed watching him sleep wondering if she made the right decision. Now he's the one watching. Last night Jason practically gave them his blessing almost handing her over. Thoughts race through his mind questioning her feelings for him again. She's starting to do small things like reorganizing cabinets, cleaning up after him, buying small gifts and doing his laundry. He can tell she's rushing to get home after work breaking land speed records getting there faster and faster everyday. That should be enough but it's not.

Reaching under her nightgown he tugs at the waist of the lace thong he picked out earlier the week before. She rolls over moaning asking what time it is but she knows it's not seven o'clock. Still slightly groggy from the late night and wine she doesn't resist his advances. She quickly warms up to the idea of some morning love and reaches down and grabbing his rock hard erection. Not a word was spoken as he pulled off her nightgown and begins to kiss her greedy lips lunging towards him.

The years of waking up alone made them both display affection regularly in the mornings, no matter how small the gesture. After twenty minutes of heavy petting it becomes clear that the caveman quickie is not on the agenda and he's going to make love to her. Tempted to stop him she places her hands on his hips to push him off then he eases into her so all bets are off. It hurts but feels so good as she sinks into bed. The intense look in his eyes makes her heart skip a beat and she gets butterflies in her stomach. She's going in late if she goes in at all. He won't let her move so today she's a pillow princess. He positions her body for both their maximum pleasure leaving them satisfied and closer. This is the raw and powerful way they strengthen the non-verbal bond between them.

An hour and thirty minutes pass before they're ready to start the day. Her phone has been vibrating for the last twenty minutes with a call from Jason and texts from Linda. She hands him the phone and he checks messages not being in the mood to be bothered.

**Jason**

_**Nat read the Albany Ledger. We may need to talk later okay? Bye**_

-"Now what could possibly be important enough for him to call me this early" she says

-"I'll take a look online, my paper guy is shitty. He always delivers it after I leave. Maybe someone takes it read it and puts it back" he scoffs

-"Ugh, you and these neighbors, Ah so when are we moving?"

-"I close in two weeks and then we can start fresh"

He open the paper's online edition and his jaw drops at the headline. _** Senator's wife seen canoodling with another man. **_There are pictures of him and Natalie dancing and sitting intimately at dinner. Even pictures of Jason and Gavin also made their way into the story. A local political reporter happened to be at the country club that night and what's better than a story with a possible sex scandal. He can't believe his eyes and knows she'll strangle him for dragging her out last night. Thinking of a way to show her story he has time while she's in the shower to run downstairs and make coffee. She's liable to explode without it. One thing struck him immediately and that was the fact that Linda was missing from all the pictures. Maybe the reporter didn't think she was important or maybe she had something to do with it.

-"Joe, sweetie where are you?" she says not smelling her coffee yet

-"I'm downstairs babe"

She gets dressed and heads down to the kitchen. There's a faint hint of the smell of coffee being made. He's too busy reading the article. She stands with her hands on her hips watching him pour over the pages of the article on his laptop then he looks up at her with a big grin.

-"Why are you looking at me like that?" she says

-"You called me sweetie, I like that" he says with a devilish grin

-" Well you are my guy and you're sweet"

-"You may not think so after you read this" he says turning the screen around for her to see

-"Okaaaay, it's only the most boring newspaper in print. Jason must need me to make another "appearance". He can call all he wants and I'm not doing that anymore."

She scans the article but doesn't seem upset like he thought she'd be. With a pensive but unconcerned look she gets to the part about Jason's and his now very unnecessary campaign assistant Gavin constantly by his side. Someone is trying to out him and not hard to guess who. The one person missing from the story, the same person Joe noticed was missing. When is Linda going to stop fucking with other people she thought. At least now she knows what to expect when she gets to the office.

-"So you're not upset?

-"No, why? Jason is the one with the fucking problem. Wait. You think I wouldn't want to be seen with you? Oh you are so sensitive sometimes I swear."

-"I was just thinking of your reputation."

With one hand of hip and the other flailing in the air "My reputation? What was left of it went out the window with the riot. I wasn't always like this. I'm actually ... a very…...nice person. So I've been told " she sighed

-"I know, that's why I fell for you. Alright yoooou have to go to work." he said handing her a travel mug of coffee

-"Yeah I better go while I still have a job to go to" she says giving a small peck on the cheek

-"Later babe"

-"Okay bye, love you" she said her voice fading as she scurries down the walkway

He's not sure if he heard what he thinks he heard or was it just his imagination. Did she slip or did she mean it. Standing in the doorway watching her leave he never thought he'd find love again, he imagined that the next life changing event would be a major health crisis. She gave him a cute wave as she drove away.

Arriving two hours late to work fully expecting to run into her arch nemesis for another round of harassment and haranguing but Linda was nowhere to be found. She was in a meeting with the executive board members reworking the budget and hiring new personnel. Although her hands were tied when it came to firing certain individuals there were no restrictions on reassignments and salaries. This morning she'll let Natalie enjoy the quiet before the storm.

The prison was abuzz the usual noise and activity. Tasha was in the library catching up on some reading and checking out some law book to get familiar with the appeals process. She notices the newspaper headline.

-"Go ahead Mr. C, get your girl" she shouted

-"What are you reading there eh Jefferson?" said Nikki

-"Ha! Caputo and Ms Fig are officially hooked up and they made the paper for all the wrong reasons girl" she said with her brow furled

-"The real story is her gay husband besides who gives a fuck about that pig in heels and Caputo is a pussy."

-He's doing something right to break down that stone cold bitch, but she can be nice …..sometimes" she says reluctantly

-" Eh so he's giving her orgasms big deals. Well rumor has it he's got a big dick but personally I think dicks are overrated " she said flicking her tongue between her fingers

-"You would and I heard about the dick pic on a cell phone from that crazy lady Linda. I'm still happy for him even though this looks as scandalous as fuuuuck"

-"Yeah yeah yeah, excuse me Jefferson I see a honey pot that needs to be licked"

-"Well to each his own, not judging."

A kinder gentler and distracted Fig roamed the hallways of Litchfield and it didn't go unnoticed. She's thinking about the words that slipped from mouth earlier that morning but couldn't help but notice she got a couple of approving looks from inmates as they shook their heads up and down impressed with her indiscretion., she was even caught smiling a few times. The day should go smoothly without Linda slithering around but change in the air. The new ICE detention center needs to be staffed and Linda is in charge of hiring the new cheaper employees. With her hands tied on firing Natalie she'll do the next best thing, cut her salary. With a steep pay cut she won't have the funds for expensive salon, spa and nail appointments that should bring her down a notch. Natalie has nearly completed the paperwork for the new prison and noticed a few inmates are headed to ICE. No big deal she thinks, just shuffling people around for money. It's about to get way more serious than she expected.

She returns home walking through the door on her phone speaking French to her mother. Joe is in the kitchen singing while cooking. The house smells great. He's cooking for her even though she never really eats and never let's him eat alone. Then it struck her, he must have heard what she said on the way out that morning. Such a small word can lead to big things. He comes out to greet her but the phone is blocking his kiss.

-"Yes. Yes. Oui mama. C'est un homme bon, Il est très bien. Je fais, je l'aime. Okay okay. Bye mama. Au revo… Ugh she hung up on me."

-"So you speak French."

-"Not according to my mother, not fluently enough for her but I can hold a conversation."

-"You sound so sexy, I don't know what you said but it was hot."

-"Oh god you don't want to start a Morticia and Gomez Addams role playing thing do you? Although I do have a sexy black dress in one of these boxes."

-"Like you'd be in it for more than five minutes. You got any more fun things in these boxes?"

-"No I left those in Albany with Jason. I mean after seeing the old beer can who needs toys besides we can get some new if you like."

-"Yeah they add a little spice"

-"Okay, we'll find something fun, lord knows how many times you've gone limp on me leaving me to fend for myself."

-"It was fun watching you though but that only means you're not with me just for sex "

-"No …I'm not"

-"Soooooo were you talking about me to your mother?"

-"Why would you think that?"

-"I heard a lot of yeses and one in French so I figured you were being needled about your love life."

-"You know how mothers are. What are doing? Who are you seeing? Where are my grandchildren?"

-"Oh wow. So she knows about me?"

-"Yes. She seems to approve, she never liked Jason. He was too stiff for her, she'd love you"

-"As much as you do?"

-"I guess you heard me this morning. It kinda slipped…..but I meant it. I love you Joe. There fine I said it and don't expect to hear that shit everyday. Ugh, you've made me all soft and mushy." she said throwing her head back

-"Ahhh the real Natalie, hard and glossy on the outside and soft and sweet on the inside. I'm not forcing you to say anything" pulling in for a tight hug

-"I sound like piece of fucking candy."

-"Candy that melts in mouth."

She loved that he was so hot for her. He loved women and making them happy made him happy. Joe was his mother's favorite, the youngest of four boys his birth almost killed his mother Josephine. His father Anthony never got over his wife's near death giving birth to him. His mother was never the same afterward leaving little Joey in the position of being his mother's helper as she was left unable to work or perform many tasks around the house. He learned to cook, clean and became a nurturer. His brothers Anthony Jr., James and Matthew took turns torturing their baby brother beating him up and calling him Josephine mostly prompted by his father.

At the age of seven little Joe decided to fight back pinning his oldest brother to the floor in wrestling move he had watched on television. That instantly gained his father's respect and interest. From that moment on he'd practice his moves first on his brothers and then later when he was signed for pee wee wrestling. Junior High and High School was when he exploded as a jock that also dabbled in music. He didn't become popular with the girls until everyone got wind of how well endowed he was, that's when the nickname Beer Can was pinned on him. Being popular didn't change his kind helpful nature when it came to others.

That kindness cost him a college wrestling scholarship when he let developmental disable boy pin him to the floor after completing a wrestling match just for fun. The boy was stronger than he looked and almost ripped Joe's arm off and also sustained a groin injury that day also. He never really recovered from a shoulder injury and the groin injury would be the reason he never got his girlfriend Lisa pregnant though he had no idea at the time. Without wrestling he had more time to focus on music and it started to payoff when his band Sideboob became local stars.

Just as he felt his life had some promise his long suffering mother Josephine died. He was devastated, the only person he knew truly loved him was gone. Not long after his on again off again girlfriend becomes pregnant but it's not his. Being who he was Joe sacrificed his future once again and left his band to care for woman that would later leave him. Now he'd wonder when Natalie might do the same.

She never really had to say I love you, he figured that out weeks ago when he caught her staring at him like his mother used to do but feelings of self pity blocked him from being secure enough to be more openly affectionate. He decided to let her come to him instead of pushing for more. It began when she started to linger after their hookup sex. Getting dressed slower and grabbing a snack before leaving even sticking around to watch an episode of her favorite show. He said nothing, he just gave her room. It was no surprise that she said yes to a real date. The desire to be closer to him was in her eyes as they danced slowly during that date. It would be the first time they would make love and she'd completely surrender to him. They were in love and there was nothing they could do about it.

-'Wait, wait before we get all hot and heavy what are your plans for that culinary creation of yours sitting on the table because I have some great ideas, I mean if people show interest you know, if they like it." she says rambling on

-"Babe I know you're worried about me not having a job but I have thought past this festival thing."

-"I'm just asking because it seems like you quit things before they get started or you somehow sabotage it." she says in the gentlest tone possible

-"So you think that's what's going to happen with us because it's not. I love you Natalie, you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time I just don't want to fuck it up. Hey come with me tomorrow, this is something we can do together."

-"I have a salon and manicure appointment tomorrow. I have to stay sexy and hot but if you need me there …..then I'll go but don't do anything corny."

-"Like this?" He says fearfully holding up matching shirts.

-"Ugh!" She rolls her eyes and rubbed his chest.

No sleeping in this weekend the Litchfield food festival is being held at a local community college gymnasium. The smell of the gym brings back memories for Joe mostly the anticipation before a match. Today his past is his only opponent. Nothing really special at this event, just the usual chocolates, artisan cheeses and breads but people love coming out for the free samples especially the wine. That will definitely keep Natalie interested. Joe has entered his sauce in the contest for best new entry not really hoping to win but just for the heck of it.

He can't believe that she agreed to wear matching shirts. It's starting to become obvious to him that she'll do anything for him like Jason told him that night at the country club, so he has to try and make something of this if people show any interest. His section has a bistro table with an Italian flag hanging on it. After everyone is clamoring to the usual carnival type fair they begin to show interest in other things namely Mrs. Caputo Marinara. He gets excited giving out free samples of tiny bowls of pasta and of gluten free as Natalie reminded him some are sensitive.

An artisan food producer name Cole approaches for a taste and is pleasantly surprised and quickly asks Joe if he'd like to see this on store shelves. They haven't had the tasting for the contest and he already has an offer. He starts to wonder how can he really make doing this and then remembers how he always quits or sabotages his own efforts. He has to follow through if it doesn't work. He snaps up a business card that reads Hudson Valley Artisan Foods.

-"This is really good. Is it organic?" says Cole

-"Thank you and no it's not" he says regrettably hoping that doesn't ruin the interest

-"That's not a big deal we can make it organic"

-"Wait you really want produce this?" He say in complete shock

-"Yep. Small batch is all the rage these days. Cheeses, IPA's, soaps you know homemade stuff. You got something I'd like to add my product line. You didn't think you going to make something like this at home did you? You need a professional kitchen and health department approvals etc."

Natalie interjects " So what are talking about here, You buying the recipe or you producing it for us?"

-"That's up to you."

-"Well we're not selling the family recipe."

-"Oh are you Mrs Caputo, I see it on your shirt."

-"Ah yes" she answers quickly as she realizes Joe's shirt says Mr. Caputo. She shoots a hard look at him

He grabs her hand " We will definitely get back to you"

-"You and these damn shirts" she say not really anger but just slightly annoyed "It's bad enough I'm not divorced yet and we're living together and you do little things like this. It could give a girl the wrong impression unless that's the impression you're trying to make.

Before he could respond, over her shoulder approaching was an unwelcome but lately expected site. Good old Linda Ferguson. It shouldn't be a surprise to them but it always is. Walking with her assistant and holding a bottle of wine she wanders over coming up behind Natalie's back.

-"You look good in that type of shirt, reminiscent of the fast food days of youth. It suits you. I mean you're not fit for much else these days being so domesticated and all. Oh and it says Mrs Caputo nice touch. Not a name I'd want, Caputo sounds too much like caput, you know finished, over." she said with a devilish smirk

-"Don't be fooled by what you see Linda, I have different priorities these days. Are you here alone or do you have a gimp in tow?." with hands planted firmly a table Natalie leans forward

-"Oooh very funny. I'm glad to see you still have your sense of humor."

-"Ladies please"

-"Okay fine but she started it"

-"Yeah, listen to your man Natalie"

-"Is there something you want because I'm tired of you popping up." he said

-"I certainly don't want you. I just thought is was as good a time as any to let you know about your new position" she says looking in Natalie's direction

-"Alright let's have it" she says

-"We've, well I've decided to make you the Warden of the new ICE detention center when it's completed in a few months. Oh and don't get too excited. While it appears to be lateral move I can assure you that it's far from it. Gone will be the days of those salon and spa trips you like so much. We'll get to see the real Natalie maybe even your real hair color which I'm old Joe know already."

-"That's enough. Will you please just go" he says angrily

-"This is so much better than firing you" she says almost laughing aloud

Natalie's priorities certainly had changed. Over the next few months she'd embark on her journey to become a mother. At what her OB/Gyn called advanced maternal age the journey might not be a smooth one but couldn't pass up what could her only chance. Deciding to have a child together was their unspoken commitment to one another something that shocked them daily. It was as if they'd always been together. Thought of her soon to be former life and husband fading away with each passing day.


End file.
